Conspiracy
by Nekomi Kaze
Summary: For Yoruichi life is great until her and Soi are faced with the most dangerous challenge of their lives. It's not easy staying alive when everyone is out to kill you and you’re the country's most wanted fugitives. **Sequel to Entrapment** CHAPTER 3 R
1. Deadly Warning

Conspiracy

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: I had no idea that this would be nagging my brain so much in getting it out, but I hope you like it. This is the official start off of the sequel to Entrapment as promised I released it today.

For those that have not read Entrapment I highly recommend it in order to know what's going on with this fic. This sequel took a bit of research in discovering exactly how the Japanese deal with crime; therefore there is a little twist of our American culture sprinkled in it also.

Background: This fic starts two years after Entrapment; Soi accepts a job for working in the Special operations unit of the Japanese FBI.

I had Yoruichi go back to working for the CIA, again so you know if the ball drops in any bad way things will be blowing up in her and Soi's faces because they are top rank government officials.

Please write a review and let me know what you think about it. I'll try to get Confessions back out and up dated too along with another chapter to Deception.

**This chapter has not been beta read because my beta reader went MIA on me, but it will be corrected ASAP. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may be in this fic, but let me know if you see any and I will correct them. **

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Shihouin, you got a visitor," a prison guard announced standing in the entrance to the sliding bar doors to the cell. The tall guard pressed a button on the side of the cell, allowing the sliding doors to open. He attentively stared down at the floor where Hisoka was seated. The guard was a little apprehensive about escorting Hisoka to the visitor room especially after reading over this prisoner's profile. Hisoka was known for violence both inside and outside the prison walls.

Hisoka glared up at the tall guard from his position on the floor. He managed to complete seventy pushups, before he was disturbed. An angry glare could be seen in his eyes as he stood up and he walked to the entrance of his cell dressed in an orange jump suite. The youngest Shihouin deliberately allowed his anger to gnaw at him as he thought about his trial he was convicted in two years ago. He hated the fact that every individual on his team was sentenced to prison too, except for his sister Yoruichi who participated willingly in drug trafficking with the rest of his family yet the woman only received a pat on the shoulder for bringing him to justice.

Hisoka snorted at the very thought of the word justice, it left a sour taste in his mouth. He balled his fist up unconsciously at the thought of getting revenge on Yoruichi for betraying him and their family just to be with a woman. _'If I had one more chance to get rid of her, I would take it,'_ he thought to himself as he walked down the cold hall way along with two prison guards that were escorting him to the visiting room. He couldn't believe someone besides his father would care to visit him; his mind pondered exactly who this unexpected visitor would be.

Hisoka stood in between the two prison guards as sliding doors opened in front of them allowing the three of them to enter another room.

"This way," the taller of the two guards instructed motioning to a narrow hallway with bright lights.

Hisoka muttered to himself about the guard's authoritative voice, he thought about punching the man but knew if he hit another cop he would have more time added onto his sentence. Reluctantly he obeyed and proceeded down the narrow hall way, at the end of the hall he was lead into another bright room that was painted white with a clear windows dividing half of the room.

Hisoka's eyes widened in surprise at seeing Aizen standing on the other side of the glass door dressed in a black business suite with a red tie. A pleased smile was on Aizen's face as he waved to Hisoka who couldn't believe that Aizen would visit him in prison.

"You have twenty minutes," the prison guard spoke in a dead pan voice as he pointed to a chair and telephone that was plastered to the side of the glass door.

Hisoka rolled his eyes at the man's statement and proceeded to sit down in the vacant seat that was in front of the see through barrier. He took the phone off the hook on his side just like Aizen did a few minutes ago.

"How are you doing?" Aizen smiled making sure that the real motive of their conversation wouldn't seem obvious.

"I can't complain," Hisoka answered taking a cigarette out of his pocket; he lit it inhaling the nicotine in hopes of getting some false comfort from it. He felt nervous at the fact that his boss was seated in front of him.

"You're not getting comfortable in there are you?"

"Tch, who could get comfortable in a shit hole like this?" Hisoka spat awaiting the real reason why his boss was there.

"That's good to hear, because you'll be getting out tomorrow," Aizen replied back his face looking even more carefree at that moment.

Hisoka's mouth opened, speechless by the other man's reply. His mind began racing wondering how Aizen could have managed to get him off from a two twenty year sentences. "How did you…. His voice trailed off as his ear remained glued to the receiver.

"You're father explained to me what happened to you and after considering the circumstances that we will be facing soon, I'm giving you another chance. Although this time Hisoka I will not tolerate a repeat of the last time. I have a better method in achieving what you desire understand?" Aizen questioned his tone of voice with more authority in it although his face remained calm.

"Understood," Hisoka nodded, knowing that the older man was serious. He held back his pride in trying to defend himself for his last mistake.

"Try not to get into any more trouble with the prison guards, otherwise you may have an extended stay here instead of leaving tomorrow," Aizen said to him.

"Of course sir," Hisoka replied a smirk now on his face at the thought of getting revenge on Yoruichi and Soi. _'Look out sis, I'm going to make your life a living hell,'_ he thought to himself.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rays from the sun, peered through the blinds of Yoruichi's pent house as she walked to the balcony door dressed in a red bikini that showed off her figure well. The sound of the crashing waves of the ocean could be heard in the air as she placed a pair of black shades on her eyes, while stepping out onto the balcony.

A genuine smile spread across Yoruichi's lips at the thought of being able to spend more time with Soi before she had to report back the CIA once more. She was happy that they managed to go on another vacation to Puerto Rico's island El Pueblo de los. The goddess chose this beach because she and Soi both loved it the first time they visited the island two years ago after the trial. She let out a grateful sigh at the thought of the previous year, she considered herself lucky that the CIA took her back despite the fact she disobeyed orders twice.

Yoruichi didn't need the job, but being a top agent of the CIA allowed her to keep tabs on her brother and father's where a bouts along with keeping her and Soi safe. She slightly frowned at the thought of receiving another mission and having to leave Soi once again. She quickly shook her head dismissing the thought of work and instead focused on the moment.

Yoruichi tip toed quietly onto the balcony of her beach house, her golden eyes stared at Soi who was seated on a beach chair dressed in a black bikini that she managed to persuade her into wearing. She smiled remembering how her lover pouted about not wanting to wear the bathing suit despite the fact that she looked cute in it. The goddess carefully watched Soi take a call from her job. She couldn't help but notice a scowl on Soi's face, she seemed stressed since she accepted a new job as commander of the special operations military unit of Japan's FBI. Knowing Soi she knew her lover was upset about some operation that one of her agents failed on. _'I can't have you stressed all the time my little bee,' _she thought walking closer to the other woman.

"What do you mean he's dead Omaeda, your unit was supposed to be out of that jungle three days ago!" Soi grumbled not pleased at all by her fifth units work on their current mission. Her jaw tensed in anger at the thought of having to replace another agent of her unit, which usually wasn't an easy task because she only took the best agents for her unit. The Asian woman was so preoccupied with her conversation on her cell phone that she didn't notice Yoruichi was getting closer and closer to her.

"Omaeda I'll make sure you ………. Soi was cut off by Yoruichi pouncing on her. The cell phone immediately fell to the ground, leaving Soi speechless as her grey eyes looked to the other woman for some explanation. Although noticing the hungry look in her girlfriend's eyes she knew the reason why her phone was now out of her reach.

"You've been on the phone all morning, how about you take a break?" Yoruichi offered her eyes locking with silver ones. Her lips lingered closely to Soi's face yearning to kiss the other woman.

"Yoru…. Soi was silenced by Yoruichi's lips on her own. She could feel herself growing light headed as her lover continued her assault of kisses. Soi felt her body temperature grow by the second as she surrendered to Yoruichi's kiss allowing her tongue to explore her lover's mouth. She leaned more into Yoruichi, desiring to deepen the kiss which Yoruichi gladly abliged.

Soi's cell phone started to ring once more although this time the ringer sounded more like a siren was going off. Soi gasped for air, she struggled to control her body as Yoruichi kept kissing her. She reached her hand out for the clam shell device that lay on the floor. "That's Japanese police calling, I have to take that call," she whimpered despite the fact she didn't desire to answer it.

"What's the rush let it ring, they'll be ok," Yoruichi said in a seductive voice her lips capturing Soi's once more.

Soifon let out a muffled reply and momentarily allowed her body to give into Yoruichi's kiss. She moved her hand up under Yoruichi's bikini top, while still hearing her phone go off. She thought it was weird that the Japanese police were still dialing her number even though she left the department a year ago. Slowly she allowed her free hand to grab the blue tooth that was on a nearby table.

Without exchanging any words with Yoruichi she put the small device in her ear while gently biting on Yoruichi's neck causing the other woman to let out a moan. She kissed Yoruichi's neck once more, and then the small device caught the call.

"Caption Fon, are you there?" A shaky voice questioned into the ear piece.

"Yes sir," Soi answered managing to control her voice even though she regretted answering the call. She recognized that it was Chief Ukitake who was on the phone.

Yoruichi got off of her lover and sat in front of Soi frustrated sexually that the other woman decided to answer the phone any way. She could read Soi's eyes that she regretted her decision also, as she continued to listen to the chief of police.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Ukitake started while sighing in the receiver.

"It must be serious since you called me on my…v...v...vacation," Soi stuttered feeling Yoruichi's hand move up her thigh, she attempted to move the tanned hand away from her body.

"I apologize for contacting you on such a short notice, but you're the only one familiar with this case besides Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. Are you alright Soifon?" Ukitake asked realizing that the line was silent for a brief moment.

"I'm just fine," Soi answered a bead of sweat traveled down her forehead as her body heat continue to rise she stopped Yoruichi's traveling hands in order to hear the chief out.

"The killings that occurred last year have started up again; yesterday three dismembered bodies were discovered in Menlow Park just outside of Tokyo. The department identified them as members of the jury that saw over Hisoka's case, we believe he's the cause of this." the chief sighed in frustration.

"That's impossible Hisoka's in prison, there's no way he could have retaliated against those people," Soi explained doubting the chief's words. "Someone must be playing the part of a copy cat."

"That's what our department thought at first until we found out Hisoka was released from prison a few days before the bodies were discovered. Our department hasn't been able to track him down since; we believe he's no longer in Japan."

"What?" Soi shouted not wanting to believe what the man was saying. She griped her earpiece in frustration, noticing that Yoruichi was favoring her with a worried stare.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We'll this is the start of the sequel to Entrapment, please let me know what you think about it. I'll update another chapter as soon as I can, but Confessions will be posted this week before Christmas since I haven't updated that fic in a while. Please write a review and let me know what you think.

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	2. Masterminds

Conspiracy

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note: I had no idea that this would be nagging my brain so much in getting it out, but I hope you like it. This is the official start off of the sequel to Entrapment as promised I released it today.

For those that have not read Entrapment I highly recommend it in order to know what's going on with this fic. This sequel took a bit of research in discovering exactly how the Japanese deal with crime; therefore there is a little twist of our American culture sprinkled in it also.

Background: This fic starts two years after Entrapment; Soi accepts a job for working in the Special operations unit of the Japanese FBI.

I had Yoruichi go back to working for the CIA, again so you know if the ball drops in any bad way things will be blowing up in her and Soi's faces because they are top rank government officials. And from my own experience the CIA does not like looking bad at all, so this should be interesting.

Please write a review and let me know what you think about it. I'll try to get Confessions back out and up dated too along with another chapter to Deception.

**This chapter has not been beta read because my beta reader went MIA on me, but it will be corrected ASAP. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may be in this fic, but let me know if you see any and I will correct them. **

**Chapter 2**

"Greetings gentle man, I'm glad that you all were able to make this trip even though it was short notice," Aizen smiled at the familiar faces of the six other occupants in the room. All eyes stared at him anxiously awaiting the next orders that he would give them in order to continue their plan.

Aizen carefully sat down at the head of the table, a pleased smile on his face, at the thought of how successfully his plan was going. He thought it was comical that Japanese police were so blind to the oncoming storm he was anticipating throwing their way. The very thought of finally gaining control of an entire nation enthralled him and he couldn't wait to take the place as head of Japan. "How is Captain Fon's division doing at this moment, Ria?" Aizen started as he brought his attention to a woman with long scarlet hair and green eyes.

"Never better sir, you'll be pleased to know captain Fon doesn't suspect a thing is going on within her division. I've been working under her for two years now and I don't believe will have any problems with getting rid of her," The said woman only smiled back at her boss, pleased with her current report of information.

"Very good, continue to keep your eyes on her. I'll be sending you further orders on exactly what your next move should be," Aizen replied his smile never leaving his face.

"Of course sir I will," Ria nodded her head in reply.

"Now what about your report Akashi, are all of your men in place at the CIA headquarters?" Aizen questioned glancing at a man with short jet black hair and cobalt eyes.

"Yes sir, my agents are in place and are awaiting orders on how to deal with Miss Shihouin," Akashi nodded as he flipped through an entire folder of information concerning Yoruichi's back ground in the CIA. "I've taken the opportunity of examining Yoruichi's record within the CIA and she's disobeyed orders twice. If there's one thing I know about our organization we don't like looking bad even if the agents reason for disobeying orders resulted in positive results disobedience is still not tolerated," Akashi explained as he continued to glance over several notes within the folder. "Yoruichi won't be a problem for us either."

"Shit, you want me to tell you that after she puts a bullet in your ass," Hisoka smirked leaning into his chair; he was disappointed that Aizen wasn't allowing him to get rid of Yoruichi.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Akashi growled not liking the arrogant attitude that the younger man was giving him.

"Please, you're going about this the wrong way. You obviously don't know shit about planting the seeds of doubt," Hisoka muttered he drew his attention to Aizen. "Aizen if you don't mind I have a suggestion to make."

"A suggestion, what would that be?" Aizen questioned he decided to hear Hisoka out about his plan.

"Let me deal with Yoruichi, I guarantee you I'll have her and Soi out of the way and I won't even have to lay a hand on either of them," Hisoka answered proudly.

"That's impossible! Aizen he's bluffing Hisoka has already messed up once, let me take over this operation instead," Akashi begged while glaring at Hisoka.

"Yeah let Akashi fuck up so I can have his share," Grimjaw muttered a smart smirk on his face. "I already have most of New York City so his part of would just add to more money for me."

"My my everyone's so competitive now," Gin smiled shaking his head.

The room immediately started to fill with bickering between Hisoka and Akashi until Aizen opened his mouth causing everyone to become silent.

"Alright Hisoka I'll give you a chance since you're so anxious to take care of this matter. Akashi I want you to follow whatever orders Hisoka gives you. As for the rest of you return back to your own stations within Japan we have a lot of preparations to make before the final curtain is raised," Aizen instructed within seconds the sound of chairs being moved filled the room as nearly half of Aizen's team dispersed from the meeting room.

"What do you exactly have planed this time?" Aizen questioned Hisoka who was slowly getting up from his chair a confident smile was on his face.

"It must be something big since you're so confident you won't even have to lay a hand your sister," Gin grinned. "I'd actually like to see that for myself."

"Don't worry gentlemen you will. I've managed to gain contacts within Yoruichi and Soi's circle therefore with a little more work I'll have them both labeled as enemies of the state," Hisoka smirked.

"I see, but what about your father? I haven't seen him in a while; I'm surprised he sent you here to America by yourself. Is he alright?" Aizen questioned thinking that it was strange that his major contact in Japan never showed up to discuss the future of their operation.

"He's fine, but the Japanese Feds have been on his tale for a while so he split Japan after he found out I was out. The last time we spoke he said he was trying to arrange a meeting with the main senator of Japan, I think his name is Yamamoto," Hisako mentioned as he removed a cigarette from his pocket along with a liter. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit it while glancing at both men. "Knowing my pop he's probably on an island somewhere sipping pini coladas with some bitch and planning his next move. I just hope this meeting goes through so I can get rid of that bitch sister of mines," he muttered his fist tightening at the thought of getting even with Yoruichi.

"So what really is your plan?" Aizen queried his eyes narrowing slightly as he carefully listened to the younger man's explanation.

Hisoka inhaled from his cigarette then exhaled smoke into the air. A chuckle came from his throat as he smiled. "That sir is the start of my plan," he started his eyes turning into slits at the thought of getting even with Yoruichi.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"But captain we have a high profile meeting that the senator is attending in three days," Omaeda whined over the receiver. "I don't think we have enough man power for this."

Soifon twitched her eye brow up in anger at her second in command's words; she couldn't believe her own second in command was trying to tell her what could not be done. "If I remember correctly I didn't ask you for your damn opinion. I'll be attending the senator's meeting personally with two more of my top agents. You just make sure you do as you're told, understand?"

"Y., yes Captain," Omaeda stuttered realizing he had pissed his boss off.

"Good, I'll be back at the office in two more days," Soi grumbled immediately ending the call. She let out a long sigh as she rubbed her temple in frustration at the thought of what she would be faced with once she arrived back in Japan. "I can't believe this is happening," she gasped as her eyes scanned over the murder report that the Japanese police emailed to her. She carefully scanned over the murder profile of the victims then Hisoka's past criminal record. Soi bit her lip, in fear she could feel her stomach tighten at the thought of encountering Hisoka for the second time in her life.

Inside the large beach house, Yoruichi stood looking out the balcony as she carefully thought over how Hisoka could have managed to get out jail in such a short amount of time. _'This doesn't make sense; Hisoka hasn't even been in jail for three years. How could he have gotten all of those charges dropped that fast?' _ The very thought of her brother being free, puzzled her but she knew her father would be able to explain the situation further to her. She opened her cell phone and quickly made the call. The dial tone rang three times before a familiar deep voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" Hideaki said waiting for an answer on the other end of the line.

Yoruichi decided to talk in code, knowing that her phone was being tapped. She already knew the Japanese Feds were after her father, so she wanted to avoid getting him in more trouble even though he was wanted for several accounts of capital murder and embezzlement. Yoruichi opted to repeat a story so Hideaki would know she wanted to meet him. "In ancient days there lived in a remote part of Japan a man and his wife, and they were blessed with a little girl, who was the pet and idol of her parents. On one occasion the man was called away on business in distant Kyoto. Before he went he told his daughter that if she were good he would bring her back a present she would prize very highly." She paused knowing Hideaki would understand the code and reply back to her.

"The father returned quickly returned to his family and after his wife and child had taken off his large hat and sandals he sat down upon the white mats and opened a bamboo basket, presenting his daughter with a wonderful doll and a lacquer box of cakes and put them into her outstretched hands," Hideaki finished the last few sentences to the beginning of a story he used to tell Yoruichi when she was child. "When?" Hideki asked his voice sounding casual over the phone, he knew his daughter was aware that he was in Puerto Rico also.

"Twenty –minutes," Yoruichi answered ending the call with that answer. She let out a sigh, not being able to shake the feeling that something still wasn't right, she looked back onto the balcony to see Soi was still studying the notes on her lab top. _'I won't let anything happen to you again,'_ she thought to herself as she started to dress look for a casual outfit to wear to meet her father.

Within minutes, Yoruichi was dressed and ready to go to her father's secluded summer house that was located right off the bay of El Pueblo de los. She stepped out onto to balcony dressed in a black tank top with denim trousers and an thin orange cardigan in her hands. A catty grin was on her face as she sat right next to Soi.

"Where are you going?" Soi asked knowing that her lover would usually go out the house in her bathing suit with a beach towel tied around of her waist. She gave Yoruichi an questioning glare noticing that the other woman was actually dressed in clothes.

"I'll be back I just have to pay someone a visit," Yoruichi answered as she cupped Soi's chin and kissed her. She withdrew her lips from Soi's then stared into her grey eyes lovingly. "I'll be back soon."

Soi blushed, feeling a little calmer by Yoruichi's soothing touch. "Who are you going to visit?"

"Relax Soi, everything's going to be fine," Yoruichi said disregarding Soi's question while she got up from her seat next to Soi. "I'll be back soon," she winked smiling back at her lover as she walked back into the condo towards the front door.

Soi followed closely to Yoruichi's heels attempting to find out where Yoruichi was going. "Where are you going any way? It's not like you to go out on an errand before dinner," she mentioned standing in front of the door with her arms crossed. Soi wasn't letting Yoruichi go until she got some real answers.

"Awwww my little bees concerned about me," Yoruichi grinned affectionately running her slender across Soi's chin then cupping it once more.

"Yoruichi…." Soi started once more feeling a little irritated as that she wasn't able to get a straight answer from the older woman.

"Soi, I'm just going to see an old boss," Yoruichi answered simply as she withdrew her hand from Soi's face. She looked at her lover seductively as she licked her lips. "I'll be back in plenty of time for _dinner_," she whispered in a sulky tone of voice to Soi.

"A…a...alright," Soi stuttered feeling a slight warm thrill flow through her body at Yoruichi's tone of voice. She felt Yoruichi's lip's brush up against her own once more then the goddess left without exchanging any more words.

"I don't know what you have planned Yoruichi, but I hope your careful," Soi thought out loud as she walked away from the front door after locking it. A worried expression was on her face at the thought of her lover going to meet her father; she silently prayed Yoruichi would return back safely.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I never instructed you to kill those jurors on purpose. You've really left things in a mess back in Japan and you've only been out for two days. If you fuck up this time I'll personally make sure your six feet under," Hideaki yelled in Hisoka's ear.

For a brief second Hisoka kept his phone away from his ear, he already knew his father would be pissed by the two murders he committed right before leaving Japan.

"Tch relax pop, I'm not going to fuck things up," Hisoka replied bringing the receiver back to his ear; confidence was laced in his tone of voice. "I'll be back in Japan after I've finished splitting some things up here."

"And what else do you have planned? Don't tell me you're still trying to get even with Yoruichi," Hideaki started.

"Shit why wouldn't I? Of course I plan on getting that bitch back for what she did, there's no way I'm letting that go," Hisoka admitted his voice laced with anger.

Hideaki let out a sighed on the other end of the line. "It's sad, you've always been jealous of her even when your mother was still alive."

"Don't even bring mom into this, this situation doesn't have shit to do with her," Hisoka growled into the receiver even though he knew his father was right.

"I'm not going to choose between you or her. I already know this situation will turn deadly so I won't consider myself guilty because both of you choose to be stubborn. My hands are clean from this situation, because I've warned you both," Hideaki continued in an authoritative tone.

"Well isn't that great to hear," Hisoka grumbled. "I guess you'll have to make burial preparations for Yoruichi because she'll be the one that's going six feet under."

"That my dear _boy_ has yet to be proven. If I were you I wouldn't take your sister likely, she's not labeled a top agent for no reason at all," Hideaki reminded his son.

Hisoka let out a chuckle at his father's words. "Right, but let's see how long she'll live after she becomes an enemy of everything she's supposed to be protecting"

"Just make sure you get back to Japan in time for that meeting or I'll make you wish you never left," Hideaki threatened with that the line went dead on Hisoka's phone.

Hisoka placed his cell phone back on his holster then looked at the night sky from his condo, as a pleased smirk formed on his face at the thought of his trip back to Japan. _'Watch out Yoruichi, because I'm about to make your nightmare a reality,'_ he thought to himself.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for the late update, but I did manage to update at least one fic this week. I'm thinking that's exactly how I'm going to update my fics for now on. I'll update at least one fic per week. Next Sunday I'll be posting a new fan fic and yes it is YoruSoi one, but I'm not saying what it's about, just be on the lookout for it.

Please write a review and let me know what you think about the chapter. I decided to focus on the bad guys to set the scene for things to come. I'm sorry if there were any spelling or grammar errors, but I will have them correct ASAP.

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	3. A Father's Heart

Conspiracy

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language, graphic sexual scenes and coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Authors Note:

**This chapter has not been beta read because my beta reader went MIA on me, but it will be corrected ASAP. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may be in this fic, but let me know if you see any and I will correct them. **

**Chapter 3**

"You're earlier than usual," Hideaki stated as a smile started to hug the corner of his lips as he turned away from the sun setting in the distance. His golden eyes immediately caught sight of his daughter who was aiming a gun in his direction.

"I decided I shouldn't take my time getting here considering you're so hard to catch, father," Yoruichi smirked slowly walking closer to him, her black Jericho nine millimeter in her right hand.

"How did you get past security?" Hideaki questioned, his left eyebrow risen in an incredulous fashion.

"Oh believe me they willingly let me through," Yoruichi answered now aiming her gun only a few inches away from her father's head. "So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm not surprised that you were able to get in here but I doubt you would have the knack to kill me," Hideaki challenged as his eyes narrowed at younger golden ones, his tone of voice shifting to a more serious one as he carefully watched his daughter's reaction.

"What makes you think I won't kill you? You are one of the most wanted fugitives in Japan and the United States and I am a government official after all," Yoruichi reminded the eldest Shihouin through narrowed eyes as well.

Hideaki chuckled at his daughter's reply. "Dear, I seriously doubt you would kill me."

Without any words exchanged Yoruichi cocked her gun, her eyes still focused on the man before her. "Try me daddy dearest."

Hideaki calmed and awaited Yoruichi's next move. "…I'm waiting."

Yoruichi immediately squeezed the trigger of her pistol but instead of releasing a bullet only the sound of a hollow click could be heard.

Both Shihouins laughed at the fact that the gun never went off because it wasn't loaded. The tension in the air disappeared within a matter of seconds leaving Yoruichi smiling slyly at her father awaiting an explanation on what was really going on.

"I seriously wish you would consider going back to America." Hideaki started as he picked up a small glass of vodka that was placed on a nearby marble table.

Yoruichi's eyebrows arched incredulously. "Now why would I want to do that?" she questioned curious to what her father was going to say.

"I'm serious, Yoruichi. I won't be able to get you out of this situation if you get involved," Hideaki intoned seriously.

"It's nothing I can't handle," the younger Shihouin smiled. "So aren't you going to tell me what's really going on?"

Hideaki downed the remains in his glass then shook his head. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that, but I suggest you back down from going after your brother."

"And spare the risk of allowing him to come after me? I don't think so, I've got lives riding on this," Yoruichi continued as she crossed her arms defensively and glared at her father wondering why the elder was holding back from telling her the truth.

Hideaki sighed, "I had a feeling you would say that."

"You know I don't give up that easily," Yoruichi smirked hoping she was gaining some ground with the conversation.

"That's also why I'm afraid for you dear. If you get into trouble with Aizen I won't be able to get you out of it this time. Aizen will stop at nothing to gain total control of the Japanese government and will crush anyone that stands in his way," A wary expression crossed Hideaki's face as he stared into younger golden eyes. "Do you actually think you can handle a whole nation coming after your heels?"

"Tch. That's not going to happen to me. The United Nations' embassy meeting is next week and if Aizen tries anything on my watch I'll make him regret it." Yoruichi assured her father as her eyes narrowed. She knew he would try to convince her not to go after Aizen or her brother.

"I guess you're really not going to listen to me are you?" Hideaki questioned.

"Now why would I do that? That just takes all the fun out of this mission," Yoruichi continued to smile.

Hideaki sighed while shaking his head disappointingly, "Well then you better take this." He slowly pulled out a small card from his coat pocket and handed it to Yoruichi.

"What's this for?" Yoruichi questioned glancing at the small card noticing a number written on it along with the name mercenary.

"Consider it an insurance card for you just in case you get into a tight situation," Hideaki smiled as a small sense of relief washed over him as he managed to help his daughter without jeopardizing his own position.

"Is this an ex of yours?" Yoruichi joked. "I can't imagine another woman besides mom that would be willing to go to the bat for you."

Hideaki chuckled, brushing off his daughter's comment. "Not exactly I don't date women that are the same age as my own daughter."

"Right…," Yoruichi rolled her eyes she was well aware of her father's past womanizing reputation. "I guess I'll be seeing you around." Yoruichi winked as she started to walk off.

"Yoruichi, please be careful. As much as I hate to admit it, I really don't want anything to happen to either one of you," Hideaki's voice was barely a whisper but he knew the younger Shihouin could still hear.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not going to die," Yoruichi replied confidently. Her eyes seemed to brighten at the very thought of finally getting this assignment completed.

"For your sake I hope you don't," Hideaki said as he favored the younger Shihouin with a worried stare as she continued to walk away from him.

"This entire situation is nothing I can't handle; just make sure you get back to Japan before your court date. I'm still pulling some strings to get the majority of your charges dropped so don't let me down either," Yoruichi grinned looking back over her shoulder at her father.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Hideaki nodded while watching his daughter board the elevator. His golden eyes continued to stare at the young woman that resembled is late wife so much. He smiled gently as she waved a goodbye to him just as the elevator's door closed leaving the elder Shihouin by himself. _'Yoruichi I sure hope you understand what you're doing,'_ he thought as he heard his cell phone ring and quickly opened it.

"Has she left yet?" Hisoka questioned over the receiver curiously.

"I find it strange that my own son would be keeping tabs on his sister," Hideaki mused.

"Cut the bull shit dad. What did you tell her?" Hisoka growled impatiently.

"The exact same thing I told you," Hideaki simply replied ignoring his son's tone of voice, not desiring to tell his younger version the truth.

"You expect me to believe that?" Hisoka shot back sarcastically.

"Actually no I don't but let me remind you, son. I've warned both of you about this entire ordeal neither one of you desire to see the light in this situation therefore I'm stepping back from this entire situation," Hideaki announced in a patient tone.

"Is that so?" Hisoka snarled not believing the words that were coming out of his father's mouth.

"Take it however way you want it. I am not supporting this rivalry that's been going on between you and Yoruichi. However I will suggest this, if I were you I would get out of this situation now. I practically had to pull teeth just to get you out of jail and if either one of you go again next time I'll let you die there," Hideaki angrily spat into the receiver.

"Tch we'll see about that," Hisoka grumbled, within seconds the line went dead.

Hideaki shook his head at his son's reaction. "I see I'm going to have to deal with both of them on my own," he thought out loud as he closed his phone. _'I may have to keep a closer eye on Yoruichi though, I don't need her stirring up even more trouble for Aizen than she already is',_ he concluded as he pondered his conversation with his daughter.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for not updating this chapter and all of my fics sooner but this is just a start of several updates that I'm currently working on. Summer school is over for me so I'm trying to get as many updates that I can make before school starts back.

Please write a review and let me know what you think and I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short but I will be updating Confessions on next Tuesday to make up for this.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


End file.
